


The Skies : Introduction

by orphan_account



Series: The Demigod Adventures [1]
Category: EXO (Band), GOT7, NCT (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Lee Taeyong Needs a Hug, Mentioned Mark Lee (NCT), OT21 (NCT)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:42:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24420769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Taeyong had a family when he was 4 years and a month old.He was "guided" by a satyr when he 4 years and 7 months old.Not to forget his dark blue bundle of brother Mark who accompanied him throughout.
Series: The Demigod Adventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763545
Kudos: 7





	The Skies : Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> this is eusoo and I cant believe I'm FINALLY writing a CHB fic and it revolves around all my groups! This is only the first part! Of course theres going to be more. I have only introduced like two characters in here and I plan on making this a looooonnnnggg one. So please be patient! This might undergo some modifications in the future but for the time being - enjoy your stay at Kpop CHB

Lee Taeyong was 3 when his parents told him he will be having a brother.

He was beyond ecstatic, often asking his father if he could sky gaze with his brother. And his father told him he could, he could and he should, something about it being their patronage.

Lee Taeyong was 4 when the said brother arrived. A small dark blue bundle in his father's bloody hands. He was amused. The bundle was so soundly asleep that it didn’t notice his father's apologies to him and his brother or his dead mother. 

His father told him they were going to take a nap, him and his mother. And taeyong should take care of mark. Make sure no harm touches his brother. Taeyong was in charge.

Taeyong was happy.

As the protocol always went, Taeyong was to be dropped at his granny's place. But Granny was weird this time around. She spaced out a lot. But it was alright, mamma and papa would be back soon.

Right?

Lee Taeyong was 4 and six months old when a limping man met him. The limping man told him that he was there to bring him home. Granny did not protest. She cried, weak and fragile. And apologised to Taeyong, told him he was the best boy, that she loves him but she is sorry for she cannot take care of him and mark. 

“They’re too strong yong." She had whispered holding him close. “And granny is not. But you’re stronger than anyone else Yong. Remember that. You’re my thunder child, you are strong because you’re loved and you love Taeyong. Make sure Mark grows up loved and safe okay? Mamma would want that for you.” 

But taeyong was already home? 

“Wheres mamma?” he had asked the limping man, who choked and told him that shes in a better place. 

Taeyong couldn’t comprehend. Didn’t mamma say taeyong and mark are her safe haven? Didn’t papa say they’re a family and nothing could separate them? 

He was sad. He wanted his mamma. And papa. Where were they? Why hadn’t they checked in for the past 6 months? How long will their rest time last? When will they be back? 

Lee Taeyong was 4 years and seven months old when Harold (his limping uncle) welcomed him at Camp Half Blood. He was the youngest there, if you exclude his dark blue bundle of a brother, who was barely six months old back then.

“Welcome to Camp Half Blood Taeyong. We are your family now.” An old man told him. He was on a wheelchair. 

Mamma told him not to talk to creepy old men, but he already defied his mama’s instructions when he left granny's place and came along with Harold.

He didn’t question them. He couldn’t. Granny told him to be on his best behavior. What if he disappoints them and they throw him and mark out of the camp? Where will he go? He cant seem to remember Granny's address.

Lee Taeyong was 10 when his “father" claimed him. After spending his entire consciousness in the Hermes Cabin with at least 50 more demigods, Mark and him were shoved into a stone cold white cabin. 

The first one. 

Zeus

People werent shocked. Heck Taeyong himself wasn’t. After all, since Percy Jackson was claimed, it was no surprise when children of the big three started popping up like weeds. Most of them were siblings. 

Bianca and Nico Di Angelo.

Thalia and Jason Grace (who were now his half siblings) 

And Mark and Taeyong Lee.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes Zeus lived with Taeyong and his family for about 5 years.
> 
> Hera didnt know about Taeyong or Mark or their mother till Mark's birth. 
> 
> Zeus love(d) their mother (what a surprise) 
> 
> Zeus will be (suprisingly) a mildly attentive father but the boys wont need him much
> 
> Everyone else will be introduced as the series go on 
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> ~ Eusoo


End file.
